Daughter of Greatness
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: Isabella Stark is the daughter of James Stark and Zoey Redbird. She is quite basically treated like a princess. Every girls dream right? WRONG! She hates it…not to mention she's about to fall in love with a certain hunky warrior.
1. My Little Girl

Chapter One- UPDATED!  
My Little Girl.

**James Stark.**

I held my beautiful baby girl tightly in my arms, holding back the tears that were just begging to flow. I know that as a Son of Erebus warrior I am seen as a strong willed man who doesn't show emotion very easily, but the little bundle of joy in my arms caused all those simple emotions that I felt I had lost so long ago resurfaced. My little Isabella had changed me for the better and I would be forever in her debt for that.

The second Isabella opened those beautiful brown eyes of hers and looked up at me, I knew I was a goner. She had me wrapped around her finger already, of that much I was certain. I'm sure once the rest of our little group is introduced to her, they will all feel the same way. She is a gift from the goddess meant to be loved and cherished.

Isabella was the first of her kind. She was the only child in our known history be born here, an offspring of two vampyres. This young child held much of Nyx's magic and blessing within herself and I was sure that this would only grow with time. She had a very special place in Nyx's heart, that much obvious, as shown by the pale blue crescent that already adorned her forehead.

Her big sparkling eyes looked up at me, and the smile on my face grew impossibly bigger. She then yawned quietly before cuddling deep into my chest and falling into a deep sleep. I would protect my beautiful baby with everything I had in me. Her mother and I would never let any harm come to her as long as we could help it. I smiled as I looked from my baby girl to my gorgeous sleeping wife. They were both so beautiful as they slept, a look of pure peace garnishing both of their breathtakingly beautiful faces. These two women meant everything to me and there was nothing in this world that would take me away from them, nothing.

**Zoey Redbird Stark**

Waking up in a hospital has always evokes small fears from me, but when my eyes set on the reason I was here all those fears melted away like butter on a hot biscuit. Okay maybe Aphrodite's right, maybe I am hanging out with Stevie Rae too much, I'm starting to talk like her….Oh well.

Stark's tired eyes met mine and he smiled a little as he cradled our little bundle of joy in his arms. He pulled himself out of the leather chair he was sitting in and walked toward the small bassinet set up in the corner of the hospital room. He laid Isabella inside the crib, kissing her forehead before turning to me.

"How you feeling babe?" He questioned me, as he laid next to me and pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Physically I feel fine, mentally…..not so much", I responded, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Stark looked at me, the confusion evident in his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes with a look of sheer anxiety and concern.

_ "You know how it feels right before a tornado hits? I mean when the sky's still clear, but the wind's starting to cool off and change direction. You know something's coming, but you don't always know what. That's how things feel to me right now," _I told him before allowing my drowsiness to overtake me.

**Author's Note: Well here is the updated chapter one! I hope y'all enjoy it! Any word in _italics _are direct quotes from the House of Night books. Please if you would like, review or PM me your favorite quote and I will try my hardest to incorporate them into the story. I hope to use as many as possible just to bring in the spirit of the books themselves! Now I'm off to revamp chapter 2! Please review so I can use your constructive criticism and opinions to make this story the best it can be. THANKS!**

**-Shelbie of The Theater Twins**

.


	2. My Big Girl Five Year Old

Chapter Two- Updated  
My Big Girl Five Year Old.

**James Stark.**

"Daddy! Daddy wake up Daddy! Daddy!," my darling five year old screeched in my ear, shaking my arm vigorously in her continuous attempt to wake me. I sat up slowly, stretching my large muscled arms above my head before sweeping Bella off her feet, pulling her onto the bed with me, tickling her mercilessly. Her giggling finally subsided and she climbed into my lap smiling brilliantly up at me, her eyes shining with the contentment and delight that just seemed to radiate off of her.

"What can I help you with Princess Bella?" I inquired of her, kissing her slightly pink cheeks. She grinned at my use of the nickname I had given her. She really was daddy's little princess and she always would be.

"Daddy, mommy ran away," she informed me matter-o-factly with the cutest look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh did she, did she really?" I questioned her, letting my artificial worry coat my tone. She laughed at me before huffing in frustration, sounding almost exactly like her mother.

"YES! I LOST MOMMY! We were playing hide and seek and she…she just DISAPERRED DADDY!," she shouted at me, exasperated.

"Princess, look I found mommy," I told my little Bella, pointing to Zoey, who was currently standing in the doorway of our room.

"MOMMY," Bella shouted excitedly, running straight into her mother's safe and loving arms. Smiling at the heartwarming sight before me, I allowed my thoughts to drift off. The next thing I knew, Bella was curled into my arms, fast asleep once again.

Sighing in contentment, I whispered into my beautiful little girl's ear something I had been told many of times before, something Zoey and I believe is the most important thing she will ever learn as long as she lives.

"_Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember darkness does not always equate to evil just like light does not always bring good."_

At that precise moment, a strange feeling washed over me. Something bad was to happen, something so horrible that it could potentially tear this family apart. My arms tightened around Bella just at the sheer thought of losing her. The sound of Zoey's cell phone brought me back to reality and I tried not to dwell on that strange feeling. She smiled reassuringly at me before leaving the room to talk to whomever was calling her.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as soon as Zoey walked out the door. Closing my eyes, I whispered a quiet prayer to the goddess to help me get through this torture that was surely to come.

"_Give me strength, not to be better than my enemies, but to defeat my greatest enemy, the doubts within myself. give me strength for a straight back and clear eyes, so when life fades, as the setting sun, my spirit may come to you without shame."_

**Isabella Marie Stark.**

_"Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember darkness does not always equate to evil just like light does not always bring good," _I heard daddy's soothing voice whisper to me as I allowed myself to slip into dream land. Now usually, my dreams were filled with butterflies and rainbows and fairy princesses, but this was different, dangerously different.

I was alone. Daddy and Mommy were nowhere to be found and I was scared, terrified really. Then suddenly another person came into view. She was a very tall woman with long auburn hair and almond shaped moss green eyes and she was coming straight towards me. She didn't seem scary from far away, but as she came closer, fear filled my body. Suddenly, I heard a majestic voice that made me jump, and it didn't come from this woman with the green eyes.

_ "See with your soul and not your eyes because to dance with the beasts you must penetrate their disguise," _The voice told me. I looked around to find the source of this message, but again I saw nothing, nothing but me and this scary lady with the auburn hair, who was currently getting closer and closer to me. She grabbed me and that is when I began to scream…

**Zoey Redbird Stark.**

Bella's screams echoed through the house as she jolted upright in bed, almost falling over in the process. I followed her screams back to Stark and I's bedroom where Stark was presently sitting in the middle of the bed, rocking his little girl back and forth gently in his arms. He whispered soothing words to her as she whimpered continuously, her small five-year old hands bunched tightly in his shirt. He whispered to her about how monsters weren't real, and how no mean lady with moss green eyes was going to come and steal her away from us.

Wait a minute, a woman with moss green eyes…..Oh! The woman in my daughter's nightmare could only have been one person, and if I was correct in my assumption of who she was, we were in deep shit…..


	3. Wanna Go Shopping?

Chapter 4  
this chapter is dedicated to Jasper's number one luver babe and Bookworm-Mel03….their reviews really brightened up my day…thank you for that and yall' can thank them for this chapter(:  
its all fluff but a chapter is a chapter, so here it goes

Isabella's POV (she is 5 years old)

Mommy and Daddy had been acting very weird lately, so I decided to give them a break and go play with Uncle Damien and Uncle Jack. I wanted to play dress up anyway, and daddy would NEVER play THAT with me, no matter how much he loved me. "Mommy I'm gonna go play with Uncle Damien and Uncle Jack", I yelled, running out the door and down the hall to my Uncles room. I knocked on their door with all my might (which wasn't much). Damien opened the door and picked me up.  
"Hiya kiddo", he said picking up and kissing my forehead. I smiled widely.  
"Where's Uncle Jack?", I asked.  
"getting ready to do some Christmas shopping, would you like to come with us?"  
"I would love to Uncle Damien we should ask my dad first though"  
"good idea little lady", He said putting me down as we walked to the door. We walked down the hall and into the apartment that my family was staying at.  
"HEY DADDY!" I yelled as we stepped into the apartment.  
"Hey princess", he said hugging me to him. What the heck was my dad's deal with hugging me so much? It was like he was worried or scared about something bad happenimg. I pushed those thoughts out of my head.  
"Daddy can I go shopping with Uncle Jack and Uncle Damien?" I asked with puppy dog eyes and my lip in a pout.  
"Put the lip away", he said kissing my cheek. "Of course you can go, but Damien please don't spoil her like you and Jack ALWAYS do."  
"I'll try", Uncle Damien said, picking me up.  
"Bye Daddy", I said smiling.  
"Bye Princess" he said smiling back at me. And with that we were off to the mall.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON….SHOPPING WITH HER GAY UNCLES…AD MAYBE EVEN SHAUNEE AND ERIN(: hehe to earn this you must review! I know I'm evil.


	4. Shopping and Comfort

Chapter 5  
this is dedicated to Bookworm-Mel03 who has been supportive of me through this story(:  
THANKS HUN! 

Erin's POV

"AUNTIE ERIN", I heard Isabella yell from the hallway.  
"Yes ma'am", I said opening the door.  
"Will you and Auntie Shaunee come shopping with Uncle Damien, Uncle Jack, and me?", she asked with a goofy grin on her face.  
"Of course, you know we love to shop", I said smiling and picking her up. "Is your mom is coming?"  
"No, silly goose, Mommy's all stressed out, so is Daddy, so I'm giving them a break", she said pulling on my hand. Shaunee walked up behind me. Bella looked up at her. "AUNTIE SHAUNEE we're going shopping", she said pulling us both out the door.

Bella's POV

We all got into the hummer and drove off to the mall. Uncle Damien said he would try not to spoil me, but he failed. I got a really pretty dress, 4 new pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, and neon pink converse. I actually wore my new shoes out of the store. Our next stop? The book store! I love going to the book store, mostly because I love to read. I picked a couple books and a calendar with kitty cars on it. I had the time of my life. I ran inside to my apartment. "MOMMY", I yelled as I walked in.  
"Hey baby", my mommy said hugging me. Uncle Jack came in and dropped the bags by the door.  
"Damien spoiled her", he said smiling.  
"Of course he did", mommy said.  
"Look mommy I gots new shoes", I said pointing toward my pink converse on my feet. They said 'Princess Isabella' on the side because Uncle Jack had used his embroidery skills to personalize them for me. They were definitely my new favorite shoes. Just then daddy came into the room. "Daddy look!" I said pointing at my new shoes.  
"Oh goodness did your uncles spoil you again princess", he asked me.  
"uh huh", I said with a smile.  
"Oh goodness, Jack, I told you and Damien not too spoil her", he said.  
"Ahh Stark, come on she's adorable, it's hard not to spoil her", Uncle Jack said picking me up kissing me on the head. I leaned my head against his chest and yawned. "Uh Oh I think its bed time", Uncle Jack said, handing me to my father.  
"Daddy, I'm sleepy, can you put me to bed"' I asked smiling at him.  
"Of course baby", Daddy said, carrying me to my room and laying me on my bed. Daddy kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, Princess...Daddy loves you…never forget that", he said worry evident in his voice. "I know daddy, I know you do I love you two nighty night", I said drifting off into a dream filled sleep.

Starks POV

I looked at my sleeping daughter and smiled. Her head was in my lap and I was stroking her hair. Aphrodite had seen Neferet hurting Bella, Us losing her and Zoey, our family falling apart, but I would never let that happen. I would protect Isabella and her mother until the day I die. My daughter tossed and turned in her sleep. I stroked her back silently, calming her. Zoey walked in to her room and sat next to me on Isabella's bed.  
"Are you ok babe", she said to me wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly.  
"Yea I'm fine", I said pulling her against me and smiling. "I'm just worried about Bella you know, I don't want her to get hurt… her or you…I couldn't take it, I would kill myself", I said. She looked at me worry in her eyes.  
"Don't worry Bella will be safe, and so will I, I promise", she said with a smile on her face. With that, we walked to our bedroom and went to bed.

REVIEW! This is the longest chapter so far. Once the drama starts the chapters will be longer… I swear(:


	5. Uncle Dallas' Love

Chapter 6  
(heads up in my version I'm keeping Stevie Rae and Dallas together because I thought they were a cute couple…please don't yell at me)  
Bookworm-Mel03…heres your Stevie Rae…

Stevie Rae's POV

I woke up with Dallas' arms around me. I lifted his arm and let myself free. Boy, he had some grip on me. My movement apparently woke him up because I heard him mumble and sit up behind me. "Mornin Baby", he said standing up and kissing me lightly. Just then I remembered something.  
"Our niece is coming over today, remember you promised Stark you'd help out with his little princess", I said reminding him.  
"Oh yeah", he said with a smile, "I love Bella, she's so cute"  
"That she is", I said, getting dressed. He did the same. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Dallas opened it and looked down to see a smiling Bella, looking up at him.  
"UNCLE DALLAS", she said wrapping her arms around his legs. I laughed at her, as he picked her up. She traced the red crescent mark on Dallas' forehead, he smiled at her. I could see in his eyes the love he had for his niece. They weren't even blood related, but he loved her as if they were. Dallas was never the most loving person in the world, but once Bella was born its like he completley turned around. She laid her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He had a really close connection with her and she was the same way. She loved him to death, and Stark knew it to. Stark knew if there was anyone he could trust with his daughter, it's Dallas. I stood up and walked over to the two of them. "Aunt Stevie Rae", Bella said looking at me.  
"Hey Sweet Pea", I said kissing her forehead. "You really love your Uncle Dallas don't you baby", I asked her.  
"Uh huh", she said smiling at Dallas. This was going to be a fun day.

Dallas' POV

I held Bella close to me. Stark had called me last night and told me about Neferet and the threat she was to Bella. I was almost as protective of her as her own father. Most of the guys were. She meant the world to Stark, meaning we cared to. I mean Stark was like a brother to me, so I could never let anything happen to his baby girl. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I was scared for her safety. Hers, Zoeys, and most likely Stevie Rae's too. Knowing her she'd find some way to get involved. She wouldn't let Zoey face it alone; I knew that, I just didn't want to accept it. Bella yawned and buried her head into my chest. She drifted off to sleep in my arms. For a five year old, this girl loved to take naps. I laid her down on the bed and then pulled Stevie Rae into my arms. She looked at me worry in her eyes. "Dallas, baby what's wrong you and Stark have been over protective of Bella lately what's going on"  
"Ok, here it goes", I said sighing, "Aphrodite had a vision of Neferet taking Bella, hurting her. We're not sure if he killed her, but she's definitely got evil plans for our little one, and Stark is stressed about it, so is Zoey for that matter, which means we're all stressed and worried about her.", I said as her face changed. It went from worried to scared, in all about 10 seconds.  
"But she….and Stark….and Zoey and and…", she stuttered worry evident in her voice.  
"I know baby, I know, but we aren't gonna let anything happen to Bella alright", I said gently kissing her, letting her burry her face in my chest. I gently stroked her hair comforting her; I whispered over and over that everything would be alright, even though something in the back of my mind told me it wouldn't be. I wouldn't let anything hurt my niece, or my Stevie Rae and I knew Stark felt the same way about Bella and Zoey. He would never let any pain come to his baby girl and if it did happen, he would bring pain to the person that hurt her. I know I definitely wouldn't want to be that person, have fun with that Neferet I thought to myself as I gently rocked Stevie Rae back and forth. Just then Stark called me. I opened my phone.  
"Stark?"  
"Hey Man, how's my little princess"  
"She's fine dude…and you know I've got my eye on her, you know I care about her"  
"I know, but since Aphrodite's vision, I've been a little over protective"  
"yea, I know I got her"  
"Well, I gotta go thanks for watching her man."  
"Your Welcome, have a good day Stark", I said hanging up. Just then Bella woke up. She sat up and smiled at me. I walked over to her and picked her up. The first words out of her mouth? "Uncle Dallas, lets play dress up.." Oh Dear Lord Let the fun begin, I thought to myself. She picked up her little purse that also had Princess Isabella written on it, it fit her to, she was a Princess. She was the daughter of a high priestess for god sake. She pulled out a little case, filled with fake make-up and nail polish and began to pretend to put make-up on me. She was smiling and laughing the entire time and Stevie Rae thought it was the funniest thing ever. The scary thing was, the smile on Bella's face would be gone soon. Something bad was going to happen. Neferet was going to ruin everything, as she always does.


	6. Happy Birthday Isabella

**Daughter of Greatness  
Chapter 7  
**Sorry the update took so long…with school starting and other stories to keep up with…it's been hectic…but here it is CHAPTER 7!  
P.S. it's gonna be kind of short because it's a filler chapter…the next chapter will be way longer and more dramatic….but please enjoy anyway…thankss!

_11 years later  
Isabella's POV_

I am now 16 years old and officially marked. I knew it was coming, given my background, but I just didn't know when it was gonna happen. It happened 4 days before my 16th birthday. It wasn't really as stressful as it would normally have been for a regular human. It happened, that was it. It is now my sixteenth birthday and my dad was having a freak out. He just can't believe I'm sixteen already, and frankly neither can I. I looked in the mirror at the blue filled- in crescent mark that adorned my forehead, and ran my fingers over it. I was marked, just like my parents. My mom said I was special to Nyx and the fact that the crescent on my forehead was filled in already proved it, dad said the same thing, but I wasn't exactly sure. I don't really think I'm that special, but it seems like every other person in the world does. Just then the two most amazing men in my life walked into my room, my father and Uncle Dallas. Uncle Dallas and I were very close; he was like a second father to me. With my parents working all the time, and worrying about Neferet and things like that, he was always around when I needed him.

"Happy Birthday Shorty", Uncle Dallas my Uncle Dallas said, with a light chuckle. I laughed and hit his arm playfully. He picked me up and spun me around, which really got me laughing. When he finally set me down, I was so dizzy I feel backwards, right into the arms of my father. He laughed slightly at me.

"Happy Birthday Princess", he said, kissing my cheek. Ugh, why did he have to call me that? I know I loved being a princess when I was little, but I'm older now. I shook it off, not really wanting to go into that rant in my mind again.

"Thanks Dad", I said, a slightly annoyed smile on my face. He laughed at my facial expression, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me to the kitchen.

"Morning Momma Mia", I said to my mother who was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine.

"Morning Bells, Happy Birthday sweetie", she said, getting up and embracing me. I loved my mother, she was my role model. She was all I wanted to be and more. She was an amazing and strong woman, who knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. She always puts others before herself, which annoys my dad sometimes. She's the most generous person you will ever meet in your life, and she will protect the people she loves with her life. I sat and talked to my parents for awhile, and then grabbed my hot pink drawstring backpack that said "Isabella" on it in zebra print and headed off to school.

As I walked into the school, I was met by two of my best friends in the entire world, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey chicky Happy Birthday Mamasita", Emmett said, pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. After he finally put me down, Jasper pulled me in for a gentle and sweet hug as if he was letting me recoil from the bear that is Emmett.

"Happy Birthday darlin'", he said his southern accent slipping out a little. I laughed at him, and he just shook his head, his hair moving out of his face, exposing the blue crescent outline that covered the middle of his forehead. Emmett's mark looked exactly the same, and so did all the rest of my friend's, but mine was different. Like I said before mine was completely filled in, just like the full grown vampryes. Maybe I was special to Nyx, who knows. I guess that was something that I was gonna have to figure out myself.

"Thanks guys", I said smiling at them both. Just then, Alice Brandon, one of my best girl friends in the entire world, came up behind me, jumping on my back.

"Hey sexy mama… Happy Birthday", she exclaimed jumping down off my back and hugging me. Rosalie Hale, who had come up behind Alice, wished me a happy birthday as well, embracing me in a big hug. The four of us sat and talked for awhile, I started to get bored, so I kind of let my thoughts wonder off. I stared glancing around the crowded hallway, not really paying attention to anything in particular, but then I saw him…


	7. You Had Me At Hello

**Chapter 8  
ok so heres the longer chapter I promised… (:**

_Recap from last chapter…  
__I started to get bored, so I kind of let my thoughts wonder off. I stared glancing around the crowded hallway, not really paying attention to anything in particular, but then I saw him…_

**BPOV**

Him. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. I could tell he was warrior by his attire. _Well, dad would approve… _I thought to myself, giggling at the thought.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA, are you listening to anything I'm saying", Alice screamed at me, pulling me out of my trance.  
"What were you staring at", she asked, following my gaze to where the unbelievably gorgeous boy was standing. Alice sighed, looking at me with disapproving eyes.

"What", I asked, looking back at her, confused as all hell

"Bella, you like him you like him", Emmett teased. I hit his arm playfully. I looked up to see the gorgeous guy, staring at me from across the hall. I meet his gaze, and he immediately looked down, as if he was unworthy.

"Well don't just sit here go talk to him", Rosalie said pushing me towards where he was standing. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hello, my name is Bella Stark, what's yours", I asked him, smiling like a fucking lunatic. Goddess, I'm embarrassing myself.

**Darius' POV**

I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had long curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly. It reached the middle of her back. Her tan skin tone was gorgeous; I was guessing she was some form of Native American. She looked up and met my gaze, and I finally got to see her eyes. They were big and brown and beautiful. Well all of her was beautiful, but still. I looked down, hoping she didn't notice my staring. I watched a blonde girl push her my way and I smiled gently. When she got over to me, I looked at her forehead, where a blue crescent laid, completely filled in. Well that's odd, there's no way she's a full vamprye yet, so what was the deal. Her musical voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Bella Stark, what's yours", she asked me, a huge and adorable smile on her face.

"Stark? As in like THE James Stark?" I asked her, her smile faded.

"Yeah", she said with a sigh, "He's my dad", she added, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh, so you're the Isabella… the princess of the House of Night… the daughter of a great and very young high priestess and an amazing and highly respected warrior", I said, slightly messing with her. From the way she was dressed, she was no princess. She wore dark-wash skinny jeans and a tight fitting red aeropostale shirt, that exposed her stomach a little bit, and red converse. Her shiny brown hair gently cascaded down her back framing her face. It was hot as all hell.  
"My names Darius, I know your dad, he's my mentor/warrior trainer", I said. "It's great to finally meet his beautiful daughter I've heard oh so much about; you know your dad's descriptions don't do you justice, you are breathtaking my lady", I said, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles. A rosy red blush crept onto her cheeks and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. I chuckled, and she smiled at me.

"I'm not that pretty trust me", she said, blushing again. I looked at her like she had lost all sense in her mind. _How could she not think she's pretty? She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Goddess, she was so gorgeous, it was ungodly. How would I make her see how beautiful she really was? _I wasn't sure about that one, but I was determined to make her see how breathtakingly beautiful she really was. I smiled gently at her.

"Bella, I just met you and I can clearly see you are beautiful from the outside in, Sweetie your probably one of the most gorgeous girls, I've ever seen in my life, and no I'm not just saying that because your basically royalty here, I'm saying this because it's true. Don't you ever let anyone tell you any different alright", I said kissing her knuckles again. Her eyes opened wide with shock as another blush crept onto her beautiful tan skin and a small smile escaped her lips. I stared at her lips, having the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to be her's forever. I wanted to protect her with my life, give her my warrior oath. I wanted to be the one to hold her when she cried, protect her when danger came her way, I wanted her, all of her, forever. These thoughts were so sudden, I mean goddess I just met the girl, but she had me at hello. I know how corny that just sounded, but it perfectly described me at this very moment.

"Why thank you Darius", she said, the shock from my last comment still evident in her voice. I laughed at that. She was so adorable. I would definitely have to talk to her dad about my feelings, she was his little girl and I knew that knowing Stark, he would protect his little Bella with his life, much like I would. The bell rang and I reluctantly let go of Bella's hand, kissing her cheek quickly.

"I'll see you later gorgeous". I said, walking quickly away from her, collecting my thoughts that that beautiful girl had thrown everywhere. She had me going crazy and we had just met. Goddess, I was going to lose it before we ever actually had a chance to go on a proper date. I walked into the training room, sitting on a bench. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I sat there for good 30 minutes just focused on breathing and collecting my thoughts. A musky voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Paul standing over me.

"Woah man whats up with you", he said, sounding worried. I looked at him, smiling my best fake smile.

"I'm fine", I said, and judging by the look on Paul's face, my fake smile wasn't gonna fly with him.

"You lying son of a mofo", he said, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's her name", he said, as a smirk came across his face.

I laughed gently. "Her names Isabella….Isabella Stark she's Stark's little girl we hear oh so much about, but apparently she ain't that little she just turned 16", I said, showing him a picture I had Emmett send me of her. The picture was of her at the beach from spring break this year. She had on a blue bikini and she looked hot as all hell. She filled in her top amazingly, and her beautiful brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a couple of fly-a-ways that she had curled that now framed her face. She was wearing a little bit of mascara, eye shadow, and eye liner that really made her eyes pop. Paul stared at the picture for a while; his jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Oh hot damnn man she's fuckin hot as all hell", he said, the shocked expression still clearly displayed on his face.

"I know right, I swear I just met the girl and she's got me goin' crazy man", I said chuckling slightly. He laughed right along with me. Oh what would I do without Paul?  
"Dude, she's special though, to Nyx I mean, dude look at the crescent on her forehead", I said pointing to the blue perfectly filled in crescent that adorned Bella's forehead in the picture.

"I guess it's expected for her to be special, I mean the girl has some seriously amazing genes in her. Goddess, look at her parents, She's the daughter of Zoey Redbird and James Stark, man talk about a girl with some balls" he said with a chuckle. I laughed at him, my lips curling into a smile. Just then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and the screen read:  
**1 NEW MESSAGE  
UNKOWN NUMBER  
**I looked at the screen for a second debating wether or not to read it. I finally decided to read it, so I pressed the _View_ button, and the messaged popped up. I was hoping the message would tell me who it was, but it didn't. Instead the message only consisted of two words that confused the hell out of me. The message read:_**Guess Who…(:  
**_I sighed and sat back on the bench, racking my brain, trying to figure out who this mystery texter was…

**AN: so who do you think the mystery texter is? Any ideas? How you liking the story? To get the next chapter you must READ AND REVIEW….the next chapter will be posted once we hit 30 REVIEWS!**


	8. Filler Chapter

CHAPTER 9

This chapter is dedicated to , who reviewed every chapter to make sure there was 30 reviews to get the next chapter(: 

**DPOV**

I looked at the phone number and recognized it instantly. _Lauren Mallory. _That slut somehow got my new number. Ok hold on, let me back up and explain to you what exactly happened. Before I was marked, Lauren and I had a thing. I really liked her too. My being marked ruined everything. When she found out, she broke up with me. I also found out that she had been cheating on me the whole 8 months we were together. I was so fuckin' pissed it wasn't even funny. Then I got another text that made me smile. It was from Bella, I knew because I had gotten her number from Emmett.  
_**Hey Darius(:  
its Bella….Whats up?  
**_I smiled at the text. Oh leave it to Miss Bella to make my day. I replied to Lauren's text first. This is what I put: _**LAUREN! Don't ever text or call me again, you're a slut and I don't want to associate with you. Good bye. **_She didn't reply to that, so I was guessing that did the trick.

I then replied to Bella. _**Hey darling… nothing's really up... I'm actually about to work-out with Paul, so I gotta go, you wanna have lunch later? **_I really hoped she would say yes, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to hang out with her so bad, but all I could do was hope. My phone vibrated indicating that she had texted me back.  
_**Yeah sure, love to I'll see you at around one in café…**_, she said and I smiled to myself. YES! SHE SAID YES! We were gonna hang out and I couldn't be happier. I was smiling from ear to ear like a freaking lunatic, when Jacob walked in. He looked at me like I had lost my ever loving mind. I smiled at him, and he automatically knew what was going on. It was a girl and he knew it. I smiled at him innocently as Paul explained everything. Jake turned to me.

"Damn man of all the girls on Earth you choose Isabella Stark, really?" he asked me. I just nodded, trying to hide the smile that had spread across my face. The door opened and we all turned to see Stark walk in the door.

"Morning Boys", he said sitting next to me on the bench. "How are you", he added questioning all of us. Paul had an evil smirk on his face and I knew what he was gonna do.

"Well, Darius laid his eyes on your gorgeous daughter this morning in the hallway", he said with a smile.

Stark rolled his eyes, and looked at me. "Well I guess I can't blame you", he said with a smile. I looked at him, confused. He smiled and continued. "Bella has a great affect on people, always has", he said, and I understood. Nyx had created the effect Bella had on me, but was it meant to be that way? Did Nyx do this on purpose? Did she want Bella and I together? All these questions ran through my head, and I had no idea of the answers. I guess I would just have to let myself go along for the ride.

AN: Sorry it's so short….next chapter will be their "date"


	9. No Pressure

Daughter of Greatness  
Chapter 10: No Pressure

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been SO LONG since I've updated this I really hope you like the next two chapters :D  
and thanks you guys for all the positive reviews…they really make my day! Keep em' coming!  
I'm giving you 2 chapters instead of just one in celebration of AWAKENED coming out! So here it goes and I hope yall' enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it(:

**BPOV**

I laid sprawled out on the pink sheets of my bed lost in another day dream of that dazzlingly handsome warrior that would be accompanying me to lunch in a few short hours. The click of my door opening brought me out of a very pleasant day dream. I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway, a wary look about him.

He met my eyes with his own, holding my gaze for a moment before taking my hand and gently pulling me up to a sitting position. He set his hand on the side of my face, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Daddy is everything ok?" I questioned him softly.

"Yes baby, every things fine, I just realized today, talking to some of my young warriors that your growing up", he answered, removing his hand from my face and wrapping it around me pulling me into his side. He smiled at me before continuing.  
"I spoke with one warrior in particular, your secret admirer, Darius is it?" he added, teasing me. He put emphasis on the word admirer, making me giggle and blush uncontrollably. He rubbed top of my arm lightly, laughing with me.

Once I quieted down, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Sweetheart, this connection that you and Darius have I believe is more than just skin deep, he is meant to be something important to you, I also believe that Nyx has a hand in this, I mean you two only met this morning and I can see the connection you have with him, his face lit up every time you texted him back, and at the mention of his name you blush tomato red, baby girl Nyx has things planned for you that you may not yet understand, but she does, and I believe that Darius is meant to be your helper, you warrior, basically what I am to your mother, you will one day follow in your mother's footsteps and achieve your destiny and I truly believe that Darius will play a huge role in that", he completed his speech, gently rubbing my back and then getting up, walking out of my room, leaving me to digest what he had just said to me.

I sat there on my bed for a second, dumbfounded. Follow in my mother's footsteps? Was he serious? There was no way in hell I could be anything close to like her. She was special to Nyx, I was just me. I contemplated everything my dad had just said when suddenly I heard a voice.  
_"Do not worry daughter", _it said. "_For I am with you, you are special to me one day you will follow in your mother's footsteps I will be there with you as you move towards that. Never doubt yourself daughter", _and with that the voice was gone, the voice of Nyx. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Oh goddess, here we go, why can't I just be a normal teenager", I said to myself and Nyx's voice came back.  
"_Isabella_", she said sternly, grabbing my attention. "_You may not be normal, but you were never meant to be, you are special and blessed and that is nothing to be ashamed of, I have sent Darius to you to assist you in your journey as you achieve your full potential, I will leave you now daughter, but don't ever forget how special you are to me, strive to reach your full potential"_, she told me, and then she left me alone in my thoughts.


	10. Daydreams and Oaths

Daughter Of Greatness  
Chapter 11: Daydreams and Oaths

**BPOV**

I glanced nervously in the full length mirror on the wall of my room again, checking myself for probably the millionth time. I had to look perfect for Darius, hence my constant checking. I stood up from my bed and stood directly in front of the mirror.

My brown curls were now perfectly straightened and hung down to the middle of my back. I wore a pair of khaki daisy dukes and a baby blue Hollister Co. t-shirt. I pulled on my white converse, grabbed my purse and headed toward the cafeteria to meet Darius.

**DPOV**

I looked up from the table I was sitting at to the face I had been waiting to see since I first saw it this morning. Isabella Stark. I gasped from the vision of beauty standing in front of me. Her hair looked beautiful as always, her shorts showed off her gorgeously long tan legs, and her t-shirt hugged her every curve. Not to mention the blue was a beautiful color on her. My eyes moved up her body, finally meeting her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They held so much emotion and love that I couldn't find the will to look away, I got lost so easily in those chocolate orbs. Her angelic voice pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Are you ok Darius?" she asked, her eyes filling with nothing but worry and compassion for me. I cracked a small smile, making her smile as well. Her smile was just as breathtaking as the rest of her. When she smiled, she really lit up a room and you couldn't help but smile with her. I finally found my words again to respond to her.

"I'm perfect my lady", I said taking her perfectly manicured hand in mine, bringing it to my lips and gently kissing her knuckles. This small action made a scarlet blush grace her cheeks. I smiled and stood up pulling her tiny frame into my arms, holding her tightly against me.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm just perfect", I added breathing in her amazing strawberry scent. The next thing I heard was not Bella's sweet voice, but the voice of Nyx. Her words were clear and sharp.

"_Darius, young warrior, the young lady in your arms is very special to me and I ask that you protect her from anything that may come her way. Be her protector, her warrior, whatever she needs to be. She will one day following her mother's footstep's and in doing so she will need you by her side, give her your warrior oath and protect her with all your heart and soul"_

I took in Nyx's words and realized she was dead right. I had to protect Bella with all that I had, I wouldn't- I couldn't allow her to be hurt. It would kill me to see her in pain. I let out a nervous sigh, burying my face in her hair, mentally preparing myself to give her my warrior oath.

Author's Note: So there ya go! 2 WHOLE CHAPTERS! YOUR WELCOME..! NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lets shoot for 45 reviews! Can yall' do that for me? I sure hope so….I have already started work on Chapter 12!


	11. Please Read!

Authors Note(:  
I know yall' we're hoping for a chapter…..but right now I'm taking a vote!  
Whose POV do you want the next chapter in?  
Darius or Bella?  
In this chapter Darius will give Bella his warrior oath and MUCH MUCH MORE!(:  
so please cast your vote via review so I can get to writing!  
Also let me know if you have any ideas of what could happen next, I would love to use some of your input in the story3  
thanks a bunch and check out my other stories while your chillin on me and Emily's profile(:  
LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL,  
THE THEATER TWINS  
(WELL THIS IS FROM SHELBIE BUT STILL)


	12. My Warrior, My Protecter, My Love

Chapter 12: My Warrior, My Protector, My Love  
**ALRIGHT! Thanks for the many votes(:  
I have decided I will give you both POVs starting with Bella(:  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see your responses via REVIEW!  
Oh and we no longer go by Shelbie and Emily, we now go by Izzy (Shelbie) and Andi (Emily.) now please enjoy(:**

**BPOV**

I looked up to see the worry and stress present in Darius' gorgeous facial features. His eyes were by far the worst. The gorgeous blue orbs that merely five minutes ago held happiness, now held worry and stress. His lips held a tight line, and his brows furrowed together. His worry seemed to leak into me because seeing him like this worried me.

His gorgeous eyes met mine and the worry seemed to melt away from both of us. A small smile spread across his face as he leaned down a pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush as he did this. It made my want for him, my need for him all the more real. I smiled gently as he loosened his grip around my waist allowing me to sit down again.

We sat and enjoyed lunch, talking as we did so. It was sweet and calming and a nice break from the stress that is my life. As we talked, I could tell that he genuinely cared for me and cared about what was going on in my life.

He swiftly got up from the table, walking over to me. He took my hand and pulled me up slowly, pulling me out of the cafeteria and pulling me toward the west side of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he continued to lead me farther and farther away. He provided me with no answer to my burning question, just a smirk. We eventually came upon a beautiful grove of trees, where he stopped. He released his grip on my hand, allowing me to sit down on a stone bench as I took in the scenery around me.

The trees were almost glowing with the light of the goddess. I could tell she was present here, all around me. There were wildflowers that surrounded the trees, reds, blues, whites, yellows, greens, and they were all so breathtakingly beautiful. I looked down at the bench that I was sitting on to see intricate pictures carved into the mass of gray stone. They were pictures of each of the four elements. The delicate details of the carvings were so beautiful it was hard to pull my eyes away.

I was pulled out of my trance by Darius' soft lips pressing against my temple. He then walked around, and crouched in front of me, taking my hands in his, looking deeply into my eyes. His eyes held so much love and passion for me that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Isabella" he breathed, tightening his on my hands.

"Isabella", he said again, this time continuing.

"Today, right now, I give you a part of myself; I give you my warrior oath, my sworn oath to protect you with my life, to help you get through anything and everything, to keep you safe from anything that threatens your safety or well-being. Nyx has told me that this is something that I need to do as well as want to do. Isabella, Bella my precious, darling Bella. I sincerely hope you will accept my oath and accept me as your warrior and allow me to assist you as you reach your full potential as a high priestess in training", he concluded, looking at me waiting for a response. Tears were now freely streaming down my face. I simply nodded, not being able to form words to respond any other way.

**DPOV**

I got up from my seat at the table, taking Bella's hand, beginning to lead her to the beautiful grove that I had discovered a while back. It was a very calming place that I had started to go to a lot to think and just to be by myself. I was so excited to share this place with the beautiful girl that was holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but I ignored her, continuing to lead her down the curved stone path. I slowly released my grip on his hand, allowing her to sit down on a stone bench to take in the scenery. I stood next to her, contemplating what to say exactly. I looked down at the beautiful girl beside me to see her looking around, eyes widened, taking in the beauty of the grove. She was gorgeous, I looked at her for a while, letting her have her moment as I was having my own, taking in her beauty.

I finally pulled her out of her trance by pressing my lips lightly against her temple. I then walked around, crouching down to her level, looking into her eyes with all the love and passion I had for her. I know she noticed it too, because tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Isabella" I breathed, tightening my grip on her hands, holding onto them, not wanting to ever have to let go.

"Isabella", I said again, this time continuing to do what I came here to do.

"Today, right now, I give you a part of myself; I give you my warrior oath, my sworn oath to protect you with my life, to help you get through anything and everything, to keep you safe from anything that threatens your safety or well-being. Nyx has told me that this is something that I need to do as well as want to do. Isabella, Bella my precious, darling Bella. I sincerely hope you will accept my oath and accept me as your warrior and allow me to assist you as you reach your full potential as a high priestess in training", I concluded, looking at her waiting for a response. Tears were now freely streaming down her face. She simply nodded. I don't think she could form any other response, she was speechless.

I then took her hand, pulling her up again, this time pulling her body completely against mine. She looked at me; her brown eyes burning into mine, peering into my soul. She was breath-takingly beautiful. I brought my face down to hers, and caught her lips in mine. Her lips moved with mine perfectly, as I held her against me, closing the non-existent gap between us.

Her arms swung around my neck, her hands tangling into my hair. I smiled against her lips, my hands settling on her hips. I pulled away slowly, reluctantly. She smiled at me.

"I also help you will let me be your love, the one that loves you unconditionally. I want to be to you what your father is to your mother", I said to her, kissing her again. She nodded again.

"I would love to have you as all of that. My Warrior, My Protector, My Love", she whispered, sealing it with a kiss.

**AN: There ya go(: hope you love it! NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am hoping to get to like 50 :D**


	13. Quiet and Peaceful NOT!

**Chapter 13  
Quiet and Peaceful….Not!  
POV: ISABELLA **

**AN: so I understand that it has been a long time since this story….err well any of Andi and I's stories have been updated, but I promise you all that those days will soon be long behind us as SUMMER IS APPROCHING FAST(: we will soon be out of school and updating more frequently! WELL I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YA AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU INPUT VIA REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCHES!  
-IZZY of THE THEATER TWINS**

_Previously In Daughter Of Greatness….._

_"I also help you will let me be your love, the one that loves you unconditionally. I want to be to you what your father is to your mother", I said to her, kissing her again. She nodded again._

_"I would love to have you as all of that. My Warrior, My Protector, My Love", she whispered, sealing it with a kiss._

**Bella's POV**

I sat comfortably in my boyfriend's lap, his arms wound tightly around my waist, as we looked through the scrapbook I had put together of our time so far as a couple. We had been together for over a year now and I have to say it has been the best year of my life. Darius is so sweet and I couldn't ask for a better man to be my boyfriend.

I leaned gently into his embrace, as he leaned over, kissing my temple. He smiled gently at me, turning the page. Pictures of our first date as a couple adorned the page. He had taken me on a very romantic moonlight cruise around a small lake down in South Tulsa. There was a great picture of us leaning against the railing on the top deck, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, the sun setting slowly behind us.

An elderly lady had taken this for us on my camera before taking one with her own, saying we reminded her a lot of her and her own husband when they were our age.

Darius just chuckled lightly at the memory, turning my face gently with his hand to capture my lips in his, his tongue slipping into my mouth, earning a slight moan from me. He smiled against my lips, pulling away to look into my eyes.

It seemed like her was staring deeply into my heart and soul. He completed my life in every way and I couldn't be happier. He closed the book, setting on the floor gently when he saw the tears well up in my eyes.

"Baby Girl", he whispered, pushing a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.  
"Are you quite alright?" he asked gently, as he kissed away a tear that was presently streaming down my cheek.

"I'm perfect, there are just so many memories in that book that bring tears of happiness every time I think of them", I said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. We sat comfortably together for awhile, just looking into each others eyes when I felt a strange sensation. Darkness was present here, I knew it and judging by the look on Darius' face he did as well.

**Darius' POV**

I felt Bella's body tense up in my arms as darkness encircled the room. I held her close to me, protecting her not only as her boyfriend, but as her warrior. My body tensed up a little as Bella's bedroom door squeaked open. Her chocolate brown eyes darted to the door to see Neferet standing in the door way. Pulling my high priestess behind me, I turned to face the red eyed, darkness influenced monster that stood before me.

Neferet's eyes darted from me to Bella and back again. Her gaze held anger and darkness. The slivers of darkness moved quietly around her as she stepped closer to my high priestess.

"You won't touch her", I stated, my voice dripping with the anger that I had toward Neferet for even beginning to think of threatening my precious high priestess. Pulling Bella in my front of me, I began running my fingers up and down her arms, soothing her and attempting to calm her overly tense body. I heard footsteps coming toward us and I looked up to see Zoey and Stark walk into Bella's bedroom.

"Zoey, Stark, so lovely to see you two again, I've had the chance to meet you darling daughter, Isabella is it? She's a very special girl", Neferet said, with an icy chill to her voice that sent chills down my spine. You could see the anger in Stark's body language, even though his face held no emotion.

"My daughter is none of your concern", he growled, his voice dripping with anger.  
"Now Neferet, what are you doing here, you know you are unwelcome in Nyx's presence ", he added stepping forward to stand between Bella and Neferet. His expression did not change as he spoke. I felt Bella's body relax against me as she met the eyes of her mother. She knew then that we were not alone. Zoey motioned for Bella to come to her with her index finger. My arms tightened around my high priestess, not willing to allow her to walk away from my protection, especially not with _queen bitch of all things evil and dark_ standing not three feet away.

"It's alright Darius", she whispered to me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off by placing a single finger against my lips."I'll be perfectly fine, you, my darling warrior may come with me if that will ease your nerves", she added, kissing me quickly as my arms finally loosened around her waist as she walked toward her mother, me hot on her heels. I was not willing to let her out of my sight. I gave her my sworn oath to protect her and I planned to keep that promise, till the day I die, I will keep that promise. I looked up from Bella to Neferet to see her watching Bella intently, examining her every move. It looked like she was attempting to figure her out.

We all knew that Bella had the same powers and affinities toward the five elements that her mother did and by the look on Neferet's face she knew it too. She examined from afar the beautiful purple tattoo designs that adorned Bella's forehead, face, and abdomen that were clearly visible in the half t-shirt she was wearing at that moment.

"Remarkable", she whispered, taking one final look at Bella before moving her eyes back to Zoey and Stark. Silence fell on the room then, tension thick in the air. It stayed that way for quite a while until someone's voice finally broke the silence, but the someone that did surprised us all.

"Neferet", Bella spoke with confidence, her body practically glowing with the light and power of the goddess. She was definitely Zoey's daughter, there was no doubting that. It brought a smile to my face to see and hear her take on the role that one day she would fill herself.  
"I'm not exactly sure what has brought you here, but it is obvious to me that you are not wanted and you need to leave immediately. Nyx has made it clear to me that you are not welcome here in her midst and the darkness that has followed you here is unwelcome as well. I request that you leave before you are forcefully removed," she finished, meeting Neferet's gaze, almost challenging her to say something against what she had just said.

"This is not over Isabella, I am watching you and I will be back", Neferet stated as slivers of darkness swirled around her. I half expected Bella to turn and run away, but I knew I needed to have more faith in her then that. What Bella said next I think surprised us all.

"Bring it", she challenged, giving Neferet one more glare before turning on her heels and exiting the room, me following close behind.

**Zoey's POV**

I stared after my daughter in awe as Neferet exited the room as well. Stark followed her out just to make sure she left the Tulsa House Of Night completely and not just our home. Sitting down on Bella's bed, I mentally replayed the events that had just transpired a couple times, truly awestruck by my daughter's bravery. As many times as I've disagreed with my husband on this, I'm starting to realize he's right. Bella really is a mini me. I'm so glad that she's actually learned something from me as her mentor, not just her mother.

**Stark's POV**

On my way back from the front gates of the school, I allowed myself to think of the events of this evening that potentially could've cost me my daughter. I mean I know Darius is her warrior and he is there to protect her, but I'm her father, it's my job to worry about her. She's my baby girl, even if she is seventeen she's still my little girl. Goddess, she's seventeen. That thought ran through over and over. She's becoming a strong, mature, beautiful high priestess in training and she definitely showed that today. My little girl wasn't so little anymore, and even though that thought scared me I couldn't be more proud of her.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the living room, throwing myself down on the couch.  
"Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit", I muttered into the pillow that I was now hiding my face in.

The couch shifted and I briefly looked up to see that my darling warrior sitting beside me, his fingers tracing the tattoos that were exposed on my bare back. It was very calming to tell you the truth. I loved it when he did this and I know he knew it. I looked up again this time turning my head to meet his loving gaze. He smiled gently at me, pulling my body into a sitting position, his arm around my shoulders, his free hand intertwined in mine as I cuddled into his body, my head against his bare chest.

"Bella, I'm very proud of you're my angel", he whispered in my ear, pressing a light kiss to my shoulder.

"Why?" I questioned him, not thinking I had done anything brave or worth being proud of.

"With what happened with Neferet, baby you had the courage to quite basically tell her off like any high priestess would, your becoming more and more like a true high priestess everyday and as your warrior and well as your boyfriend I couldn't be more proud," he explained, kissing my temple softly. I couldn't help but blush, so I looked down and began fiddling with the triple moon charm that hung on a beautiful silver chain around my neck. He chuckled lightly and began humming quietly until sleep finally claimed me and I was unleashed into the world of my dreams, and let me just say it was anything but sweet.

**AN: WELL THERE YA GO….LETS SHOT FOR LIKE 70 REVIEWS MAYBE? A GIRL CAN DREAM RIGHT? WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK! THANKS MY LOVES!**


	14. Sweet Dreams Yeah Not So Much

Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams? Yeah Not So Much!

_Previously….  
He chuckled lightly and began humming quietly until sleep finally claimed me and I was unleashed into the world of my dreams. And let me just say it was anything but sweet…._

**Bella's POV!  
** Dreams are supposed to be nice right? Well this one wasn't, at all. It was HORRIBLE! My mother and father had told me about the times when this House of Night had been ruled by Darkness, but seeing it for myself was a completely different story. It was sickening. My dream showed it all.  
_  
*DREAM LAND*_

_I stood in that same little grove where Darius had given me his warrior oath, only now it looked nowhere near the same. All the beautiful spring flowers were now droopy, shriveled, dead. I glanced around me to see that all the plants were this way. A dark shadow loomed all around me. It covered everything around me. There was no doubt in my mind that Nyx's magic was not present here. It seemed to me like it never had been by the looks of this place, but I knew better. It had been there and was now cast out, and that within itself broke my heart. Tears prickled the edges of my eyes, wanting so very bad to spill over. I looked around for some kind of comfort, anyone, but found no one. I was completely and utterly alone. No Darius, no mom, no dad, no one. I was alone in this darkness and I was terrified. The tears spilled over then as my body crumpled to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I felt dead and empty inside. I reached my hand up and touched the seemingly hollow place in my chest where my heart lies. I felt as if it was no longer there, I felt abandoned, alone, uncared for, and my heart just couldn't take it. I heard footsteps coming toward me and I whipped my head around to see none other than Neferet coming toward me. Pulling myself up to my feet, I walk towards her only to see everyone I once loved standing behind her. I couldn't love them now. They were all under the influence of darkness. I watched as Neferet began to pull something from her pocket and then darkness over took me…._

*END OF DREAM LAND*

I woke up wet faced and shaking. Darius was holding me close, rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back as he whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Are you alright my darling? What'd you dream about?" he asked gently, using two fingers to lift my chin to where I was meeting his gaze. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as his deep brown eyes stared into mine. They were filled with so much love and concern for me that the dream slipped completely from my mind for a split second. I sighed deeply as it all came back not a minute later. I explained my dream to him with as much detail as I possibly could. I wanted him to get a mental picture of what I had just witnessed. Once finished, I looked up at him again to see his eyes filled with uncertainty. He let out a deep sigh and pulled me tightly against him once again.  
"Oh goddess help us all", he muttered, pressing a soft kiss into my hair. I looked up at him and smiled gently, making him smile back at me. Giggling, I pulled out of his arms, grabbing his hand, dragging him with me as I headed down the hallway toward my bedroom to change clothes for the day.

I walked into my room and headed straight for the closet, pulling out a pair of dark wash denim shorts and a pink half shirt that read _LOVE_ across it in big silver letters. I'll admit that I wear these half shirts all the time, but what can I say, I like the way my tattoos look and I like showing them off. Is that vain? Oh well…  
After changing, I slipped on a pair of silver sandals, grabbed my purse and Darius's hand and walked outside toward our special little grove.

Once we arrived, I looked up at Darius to see him smiling at sight of this beautiful little garden getaway. I sighed in relief as I looked around to see that the grove practically shined with Nyx's influence. I walked through the garden, admiring the beauty of the colorful flowers and bright spring green leaves. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh spring air. I could feel Nyx's magic all around me and I have to say that feeling alone was the most calming this in this entire world. It was the conformation that my dream really was just a dream. That's all it was and for goddess sake I hope it stays that way. I turned, looking over my shoulder to see Darius watching me. His eyes met mine and I could have melted into a puddle right then and there. His gaze held so much love and adoration that it made me weak at the knees. He smiled gently at my reaction as he strode over to me. I giggled and met him halfway, wrapping my arms around his waist, never once breaking the lock my eyes had on his. He laughed with me, finally breaking our gaze as his lips captured mine in a kiss that made everything else in my world completely melt away…..

**AN: HEY HEY HEY….so we didn't reach 70 reviews, but we got darn close so let's see how many more we can get after this chapter(: I hope yall really liked it and will leave a lovely review! I do have one request though….a beta. Andi and I could really use one and we would be honored if one of you would volunteer to do the job. Please let us know via PM if you are interested….! Well that's all I got so TTFN (ta ta for now for you non-texters out there) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXOXOXO  
IZZY!**


	15. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys so I just finished Destined and have decided to repost the better and more updated version of each and every chapter, since my writing I believe has truly grown over the year I have taken off from this story! I will try to repost as many of the chapters tonight so you may want to start at the beginning once I do so and work your way forward! Please bear with me as I do this if the chapter has been updated it will say UPDATED VERSION! at the top so I hope you truly enjoy all the revamp. I swear I will not change the main idea of my story! Also, I have to spread the word and I hope you will help me do so. KONY 2012! HE MUST BE STOPPED! If you have not seen the videos and posts about this I invite you to go to YouTube and type in Kony 2012 and watch the 30 minute documentary. I guarantee it will change your life. Please for me, watch the video.


End file.
